Wish Upon A Star
by Pixiegirl101687
Summary: Anybody who is a PJ fan remembered how much season five sucked so I'm doing it over making it better which means making it PJ. This summary may sound alittle boring but trust me if you're a PJ fan you'll love this.


Hey I don't know if i'm the only person who misses Dawsons creek but I had to post this fic of mine that I never finished. I do feel bad about that but if it gets enough responses here I'll finish it. 

This fic starts from the Dawsons and Joey Kiss season five/four. 

Joey pulled away from the kiss realizing what had just happened. She cursed her self in her mind. Dawson looked at Joey confused and surprised and held her hand smiling. There was an awkward silence between the two. "Dawson I'm so sorry I don't know what I was thinking," she said as she rubbed her head looking very confused. 

"Joey you have nothing to be sorry about I kissed you back," said Dawson smiling. 

Joey looked into his eyes and saw that there was no need to apologize. Which scared her even more? "Dawson I've gotta go" she said trying to open the window which was locked. " Joey what are you doing," said Dawson curiously. 

"What's wrong with the stupid window, " said Joey frustrated. Dawson easily unlatched the top of the lock. "Oh" said Joey to in a hurry to be embarrassed. 

Where's the freakin ladder she thought to herself? Dawson reading her mind said. 

"The ladder hasn't been there for over a year Jo, " Joey quickly headed for the door and ran down the stairs. "Wait Jo don't you think we should talk about this. He said leaning over the banister. Joey was already downstairs opening the door. She turned around and looked up at him. 

"Dawson we can talk about this and over analyze this for a week straight and it wouldn't do any good "I don't know what the kiss meant I don't know what I'm feeling Dawson I have absolutely not one thought in my head right now. "Joey said exasperated. 

"So you kiss me and then you run away and we don't talk about it. ?" said Dawson getting frustrated 

"Dawson I'm sorry I just need some time to think about some things." 

"Joey, I leave tomorrow" said Dawson sincerely. 

Joey turned back toward the door not able to face him. "I know I'll call you," said Joey and with that she was out the door. 

Dawson wiped his face and slid down the wall. 

Mitch and Gail stepped out of the kitchen staring up at Dawson. "Was that Joey Honey ?" said Gail concerned. 

"Umm, Yeah," said Dawson he gave a weak smile. 

"Saying good bye," asked Mitch. 

"Uh, I have absolutely know Idea," said Dawson honestly. 

*****

Joey rowed across the creek tears streaming down her eyes. She prayed Bessie and Bodie were sleeping so they wouldn't ask her what was wrong, because she had absolutely no idea. She got out of the little boat which she had used so many time to go across the creek and tied it up. She looked toward her house's window and saw that the lights were off. Thank God she said to herself. She quietly unlocked the door and saw that Bessie was asleep on the couch asleep. She quietly tried to sneak pass her but slipped on one of Alex's toys, hit the table knocked down a vase, and fell flat on the floor making a loud thud. "Ow" said Joey picking up the toy underneath her to see what had ruined her clean getaway. She looked and saw the red hot wheels Viper that came in the set Pacey had given Alex for Christmas. How Ironic she thought to herself. Bessie had woken up by this time. 

"Joey what the Hell," said her sister still groggy from sleep. 

"What are you doing ?" Her sister said turning on the lamp to see what was going on. "You're going to wake up all the guest." 

"Joey picked up the pieces of the broken vase. "I got bored and decided to come and play with Alex's toy," she said sarcastically. "I fell." 

Bessie helped her sister pick up the rest of the glass. "Bessie noticed tear stains on her sisters cheek. "So how did it go?" said her sister curiously. "What go ?" said Joey impatiently. "Saying good-bye to Dawson." "Well, lets just say for whatever reason I lost all sanity and kissed him." 

"You kissed him" said Bessie not believing what she had just heard. 

"Right when you guys were getting your friendship back on track," said Bessie. 

"You're not helping Bess." She sniffed. 

"I'm sorry, it's just, what were you thinking? 

Joey threw the glass shards in the garbage and sat down at the kitchen table ready to get all of what happened that night of her chest. Bessie got out a pitcher of ice tea and poured them both a glass. 

"When we were saying good-bye all of a sudden I just got this feeling like things were never going to be like they were between us. And that room, it was so different than it used to be and all these memories just flooded into me and before I knew it we were kissing," said Joey reviewing all the events in her head. 

"So did he kiss you back ?" 

"Yeah, that's what so bad about it. If he wouldn't have kissed me back it would be so much easier to figure out what it meant. She took a sip of her ice tea not because she was thirsty but just to have something to do. 

"What did he say ?" asked Bessie curiously? 

"We didn't talk about it." 

"He didn't want to talk about it, Dawson Leery didn't want to talk about it." 

"He did, I didn't." 

"So you kissed him and just walked out, didn't say a word." 

"Well, I kind of ran out. I think I may have even broken a record." 

"So what did the kiss mean, and what about Pacey?" 

"That's the problem Bess I don't know what it meant. And factoring Pacey into this equation is going to complicate matter more than they already are." 

"Jo you can't just pretend like this thing never happened. You're going to have to face Dawson. And as for Pacey he just didn't drop of the face of the planet you're going to have to face him sooner or later too." Bessie stood up and yawned walked over to her little sister and kissed her on the cheek. "My poor little sister right when she finally climbed out of the ever famous triangle she jumps right back in head first. Try and get some sleep Jo, goodnight," and with that she walked to her room. Joey walked to her room and plopped on her bed she looked on her dresser at the picture of her and Pacey at Christmas that Dawson took of them. She grabbed the picture and smiled. It looked like they shared a secret that no one else was in on. She knew that Pacey was tickling her. God Joey what's your problem she thought to herself. How could she go from kissing Dawson to wanting to be with Pacey? All of a sudden she felt really bad. Through all of Pacey's insecurities she -assure-d him that she loved him and that Dawson was the past he was her future, and then he's gone two days and she kissing Dawson. Even though they were broken up it still felt like she was cheating on him and with the worst person she could do it with Dawson Leery. She turned on the TV to take her mind of her problems. She stared at it not really watching the infomercial but just to have something to do because she knew that she wasn't going to get any sleep that night. 

***

"Witter, you okay?" asked Greg his roommate and poker partner. Greg was a carmel skinned handsome black man who was around the same age as Pacey was also working on the ship with Pacey. 

"Yeah, I just got a cold chill," " I remember last time I got a cold chill wasn't for nothing good," said another man in the game. "What happened," asked Pacey looking at his full house not revealing anything by his _expression. 

"I'll raise you ten dollars." said Pacey 

"Got a cold chill oneday went home early from work found my girl in bed with my supposedly best friend." 

"All the men at the table shook their head some chuckled other said profanity." "On that not I think I'm gonna fold," said Peter a red headed cutie. P Bryan Pacey's other roommate who put him in the mind of an another Drue patted him on the back. "Witter ain't got no girl holding him back at home anyway so we can put that theory to rest. I raise you ten dollars." Said Bryan putting ten bucks on the table. Pacey swallowed hard and looked at his friend Greg. Greg was the only one who knew about him and Joey's situation. Greg shot him a look that said don't worry about it. Pacey put down his cards "full house." Pacey and Greg slapped hands while all the other man grunted. 

"If that chill brought you that kind of luck I need to call my ex girlfriend." The other men laughed at the table. Pacey and Greg split the pot. "notha game gentle men?" asked Greg. "Greg I'm out I'm going up to the deck." "You okay man" asked Greg sincerely. "I'm good." "Okay gentlemen we changin this game to Omaha hold 'em," said Greg. "Ah I hate Omaha hold 'em," said Bryan. 

Pacey went up the deck and looked at the sunset. "Miss her?" Pacey turned around and saw a tall slender blonde girl. P "Who" Said Pacey smiling at the beautiful blonde. 

"The girl who you want to be watching this beautiful sunset with," she said as she rested her head on her hand on the railing of the boat. 

"Yeah ," said Pacey as he let out a long held in sigh. "That much huh," said the blonde. 

"Cigarette," said the blonde pulling one out of her cute silver case with her name engraved on it. "Those things will kill you, you know." 

"So would a piano falling out of the sky but you see I'm not a shut in." said the blonde smiling and turned around to face Pacey. Pacey chuckled "Good Point." The Blonde put out her hand "I'm Alexis, my friends call me Alex," Pacey took her hand. "I'm Pacey." 

"So you going to tell me about this girl ?" said the Alex looking into Pacey's eyes. 

"Do I have something on my face or something?" Pacey asked curiously noticing she was looking strait into his eyes. 

The girl smiled "No, Your eyes their really beautiful." 

Pacey smiled "Are you hitting on me?" 

"No, It's just you can tell allot by a persons eyes." 

"Of course the eyes are the windows to the soul." 

"I grew up in Ireland until I was ten years old in the country, I lived with my mother and grandmother. They would have people bringing there fiance's to my grandmother to look into their eyes to see what kind of person they were." 

"Did they listen to her?" asked Pacey interested. 

"Lets just say if my grandmother shook her head no, there was no wedding." 

Pacey chuckled 

"My grandmother said me and my mother could do it but my Mom always said not to pay her any attention. My grandmother said it was because when my mother brought my father home he didn't get her approval. My Mom said she was wrong because she saw something different. But my grandmother said her gift was clouded by love." 

"So was your grandmother right?" 

"Short answer Yes." Alex said bitterly. 

"So do you have it," asked Pacey. 

"I might" Alex put out her cigarette. "May, I" 

Pacey thought a minute "sure I have nothing to hide," said Pacey flashing that million dollar smile of his. 

Alex looked into his eyes a smile spread over her face. "Okay" she paused and began. "I see a good guy. Caring, protective of the one's he love. Not afraid to fight the good fight even if it's someone else's. Not to mention very good-looking." 

"Well, that's Obvious," said Pacey jokingly. 

"Your, first love you cared about allot and loved but you weren't really in love." Alex's smile faded. "You were hurt and then you shielded your heart because you didn't want to go through that hurt again. 

Pacey smile faded How does she know that he thought. Alex smiled. "But then you fell in love by accident. Uh, oh with someone who you weren't supposed to." 

This is getting scary. Pacey thought. 

"Boy, you fell hard. You lost someone close to you in the process, but it was worth it." "You loved this person more than anything. But you let your insecurities get in the way. You let her go and you feel like it was the right thing to do but you still think it's the worst mistake of your life. You miss her, but know that you to have to be apart even though it's tearing you up inside." 

"Whoa," said Pacey he didn't know whether to be run away or asked if she did parties. 

"So was I right," asked Alex. Breaking away from the eyes she had been so deeply entranced with. 

"Umm, Pretty much," said Pacey voice cracking. 

"You're not freaked out are you." asked Alex concerned. 

"Truthfully, kind of." Pacey said honestly. 

"Sorry, I thought you could handle it." 

"I can it's just I, uh I didn't expect for you to be so specific. 

Alex looked at her watch. "There goes my break. I've gotta go." 

"Hay wait, Umm would you like to have dinner with me tonight" 

Alex smiled and walked closer to Pacey "Look into my eyes and tell me what you think." 

Pacey laughed "I'll meet you in the dining hall at Eight." 

"See you then"said Alex going back. 


End file.
